1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to receptacles and more specifically it relates to a pet enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain and display various animals and plant life. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,297; 4,210,100 and 4,475,480 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.